Cours théoriques
by BlueRavenCordyr
Summary: Pour se distraire en cours, certains s'envoient des petits messages ou s'échangent des regards pour faire passer le temps plus vite. Mais d'autres ont des méthodes bien a eux, qui fonctionnent tout aussi bien, voir mieux.


Une des pires tortures morales était l'ennui.

L'ennui de devoir rester à ne rien faire et écouter quelque chose d'aussi ennuyeux soit-il.

Qu'on sentait ses paupières devenir de plus en plus lourdes, où toutes pensées ne suffisaient pas à aider à maintenir éveillé.

Des cours qui ne passionnaient pas étaient vraiment un des choses les plus soporifique de la création. Les mêmes informations sur les titans qu'on leur rabâchait depuis des mois, comment les tuer, les connaître et les analyser. Certes c'était important et même vital de bien assimiler ces infirmations quand on était soldat, mais les cours de théories pouvaient se montrer bien contraignants quand les cours basés sur la pratique se faisaient trop rares.

Quoique, certains avaient l'air d'apprécier ce genre de cours.

Et Jean se demandait vraiment comment Marco faisait pour être aussi attentif et imperturbable. Son ami lui était décidément bien en confrontation sur ce point. Plus posé, raisonnable, et studieux que lui.

Cela n'empêchait pas que cette personne pourtant si opposée à son caractère était son meilleur ami et complice.

Et comme tous les amis du monde ils partageaient des secrets. Comme un certain secret, qui n'était pas le genre de petites cachotteries futiles, mais au sujet de leurs sentiments communs. Qui leur faisait avoir des moments bien plus intéressants et passionnés que ces ennuyeux instants de cours. Le genre de contacts plus physiques où une étreinte pouvait durer de longues minutes, et encore plus longtemps quand ils l'agrémentaient de quelques baisers tout aussi brûlants que les caresses qui suivaient après.

Mais chaque chose en son temps même si c'était horriblement tentant de se distraire avec la première chose qui tombait sous la main, ou la personne... Surtout quand il était question de distraire cette fameuse personne qui elle était bien trop zélée devant cet ennui montant. L'impatience commençait d'ailleurs à croître également chez certain.

Fidèle à lui même, Marco suivait studieusement le long discours du professeur. En prenant de temps en temps des notes, alors que son compagnon daignait à peine soulever son crayon pour écrire quelques lignes.

En plus Jean semblait à présent plus occupé par la contemplation discrète de son complice.

Davantage agréable à regarder et étudier qu'une feuille blanche ou un cours répétitif, lui au moins avait toujours ce coté adorablement attirant même lorsqu'il était en plein travail.

Ajouté au fait qu'ils avaient échangé beaucoup de choses tous les deux en plus de leurs sentiments.

Mauvaises combinaisons qui pouvaient entraîner beaucoup de tentations.

Cette fois peu réticent à faire enfin un effort, Jean se décidait à bouger sa main mais pas pour rédiger à l'écrit les bribes d'informations.

Son esprit lui dictait un tout autre ordre, celui de s'approcher d'un être qui occupait bien plus ses pensées que ses satanés cours. Et taquiner gentiment ce dernier en posant sa main sur sa cuisse. Discrètement surtout pour ne pas que leur professeur ou un des jeunes soldats ne remarquent ce petit stratagème.

Heureusement le seul à le remarquer et surtout le ressentir était justement celui qui devait en faire les frais.

Masquant avec grande peine un frisson de surprise et sûrement déjà de plaisir à ce contact, que Marco commençait à bien connaître. Il avait presque l'habitude des approches par surprise et souvent un peu maladroites de Jean. Mais leur sincérité savait lui plaire autant que le troubler.

Bien que là ce n'était pas raisonnable et prudent, ils pouvaient se faire surprendre à n'importe quel moment.

Par un regard un peu trop insistant d'un élève qui s'ennuyait et qui avait donc décidé de passer en revue tous les occupants de la salle, ou bien par celui qui était occupé à leur faire la leçon mais qui pouvait très bien garder un œil sur ces jeunes gens pas toujours obéissants.

Mais... C'en était justement tellement agréable de profiter de ce moment interdit, braver ce genre de limite presque à la vue de tous. Les narguant en s'affichant un peu devant eux mais tout en finesse.

Depuis le temps ils savaient y faire, user de tendresse mais sans se faire repérer. Ça se jouait en quelques secondes voir des brèves minutes, où leurs mains avaient le temps de s'effleurer. Quand ce n'était pas leurs regards qui se disaient des paroles qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre et surtout ressentir.

Quoique devant une si belle occasion il n'était pas question de simplement se faire plaisir quelques cruelles et courtes minutes. C'était en plus un très bon moyen de faire passer un cours barbant.

Toujours aussi discrètement, Jean continuait ses caresses en guettant d'un œil plus attentif les réactions de Marco qui semblait luter pour se maîtriser.

Ne pas laisser échapper le moindre petit gémissement ou soupire qui pourrait trahir son plaisir. Éviter aussi de rougir en sentant cette main désireuse monter progressivement. Pour revenir ensuite clairement possessivement sur sa cuisse, de manière à sûrement le frustrer ou du moins à faire monter son plaisir.

Jean était bien plus attentif et appliqué qu'il ne l'était que pendant les cours, sa main s'agitant à présent doucement sur le ventre de son ami. En continuant ses lentes mais amoureuses caresses.

Des contacts qui n'avaient l'air de rien mais qui dans une situation pareille apportait une excitation forte. Trop forte.

Mais aussi frustrant soit il, Jean ne préférait pas le toucher trop intimement, il y avait tout de même une limite à ne pas dépasser quand ils n'étaient pas seuls. Éviter de jouer avec le feu, déjà que Jean se brûlait les doigts à effleurer le corps de son ami avec trop d'envie pour le faire complètement innocemment.

À parfois toucher sa peau ou descendre vers son bas ventre, mais sa main remontait aussi vite en sentant son complice frisonner. Marco avait ses limites et lui aussi, et ce jeu commençait à un peu trop lui plaire pareillement.

La victime l'avait remarqué et ne voulait pas laisser cette plaisante expérience à sens unique. Bien que Jean avait l'air d'apprécier lui aussi, puisqu'il avait quasiment les pleins pouvoirs sur les sensations de son ami.

Voulant tout de même s'occuper de son meilleur ami toujours aussi taquin, Marco méritait lui aussi ce coté joueur quand sa jambe allait lentement se frotter à celle de son compagnon.

Utilisant lui aussi la douceur, avec une lenteur frustrante mais plus prudente.

Enfin pas besoin d'aller trop vite, visiblement cela avait fait son effet. Le jeune homme ne semblait pas penser que son complice pourrait lui aussi avoir envie de s'amuser en mettant de coté son précieux cours.

Ou qu'il allait oser surtout. À cause de ce bien être soudain sa main s'était crispée sur le vêtement de Marco, puis s'était délicieusement vengé quand sa main était allée se réfugier sous la chemise de son meilleur ami.

Jean constatait avec un autre type de plaisir, de la satisfaction, que sa chère victime avait fait plus qu'adorer ces contacts comme sa peau était brûlante.

Enfin il n'allait pas lui reprocher sa sensibilité comme le jeune homme était dans le même état.

Et Marco ne lui facilitait pas la tâche à frotter innocemment sa jambe en plus de coller son pied au sien.

En temps normal Jean avait en horreur toute taquinerie à son égard et ses réponses plutôt négatives ne se faisaient pas attendre. Mais Marco avait une autorisation spéciale. Tout comme c'était une personne bien spéciale pour lui, ce qui lui donnait certains droits mais bien souvent son ami en abusait avec plaisir et d'une façon partagée.

Même si Jean ne disait jamais vraiment de façon explicite ses pensées. Comme pendant cette lutte muette où le couple attaquait leurs points faibles et leur attirance mutuelle.

C'était peut être peu loyal mais très plaisant, se retenir de manifester la moindre émotion donnait une force en plus à cet étrange ébat.

Bien sûr ils évitaient catégoriquement de croiser leurs regards. Cela serait fatal, masquer leurs émotions devenues trop fortes serait impossible. Ce silence fragile qui agissait comme un bouclier pouvait vite céder. Et aucun des deux n'avaient l'air de se rappeler où ils se trouvaient. Cela avait été vite oublié, vu comment Marco faisait du pied à son compagnon.

Celui ci le lui rendait tant bien que mal, avec une main qui à présent tremblait de plaisir mais qui avançait son exploration de la peau nue et douce du ventre de son ami. Caressant avec minutie chaque muscles qui frémissaient instantanément.

Certes, ils ne se voyaient pas mais ils imaginaient très bien. Ils commençaient à bien connaître leurs petites habitudes face à ce genre d'assaut.

Sinon Jean n'aurait pas deviné que Marco était sûrement en train de se mordre légèrement la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas laisser passer ses gémissements face à ces émotions. Et des émotions que Jean vivait également sinon il ne serait pas en train de serrer les dents et se concentrer sur sa propre tâche tout sauf ennuyeuse. Sans penser à Marco qui devait encore plus y prendre du plaisir en l'imaginant à son tour luter contre cette vague de félicité qui pourrait très bien le faire jouir un peu trop vite.

Se titiller de cette manière rendait bien plus vulnérable alors qu'ils voulaient que ce moment n'arrête pas, pas tout de suite alors que cela devenait bien plus intéressant depuis que Marco s'était décidé à laisser aller sa main sur le corps de sa moitié.

Lui y était allé à l'aveugle, tombant de façon bienheureuse sur la hanche de son ami qui n'avait pas réussi à retenir un petit grognement sourd.

Heureusement Marco avait été le seul à l'entendre et donc à le comprendre comme un encouragement à continuer, et continuer de plus belle en flattant les côtes de celui qui prenait presque complètement le rôle de victime actuelle.

Avec en plus ces mêmes mains douces et plutôt expertes qui venaient de se glisser sur sa peau nue, Jean se sentait déjà au paradis et devait se retenir à présent de montrer un sourire amoureusement comblé.

Un sursaut les ramena à la réalité. La voix plus forte du professeur et les soupires de soulagement, là bien distincts de certains élèves ravis de savoir que ces cours théoriques prenaient enfin leur pause eux aussi.

Un autre genre de cours prenait aussi fin, théorique lui aussi. Bien légèrement plus intense et passionnant, surtout pour deux personnes qui en était encore dans le feu de l'action alors que toute la classe était à s'agiter pour partir plus vite et enfin se changer les idées.

Toujours autant à regret que d'habitude dans ce genre de moments devait prendre fin, ils mettaient fin au lien qui les reliait et leurs mains retournaient à leur place. Prenant une occupation plus acceptable mais plus ennuyeuse, rangeant prestement leurs quelques affaires de cours. En faisant surtout de l'ordre dans leur esprits et leur émotions qui étaient encore complètement en ébullition. Leurs corps en quémandaient encore mais cela aurait semblé plus que louche qu'ils restent à occuper la classe

Et puis après tout il n'y avait que quelques heures à attendre avant l'heure de rejoindre le dortoir, les occupants s'endormaient aussi vite et certains pouvaient profiter de cette tranquillité retrouvée. Le petit regard complice qu'ils venaient d'échanger leur suffisait pour se mettre d'accord pour ce compromis.


End file.
